A large number of microwave equipment components such as an amplifier, an oscillator, an attenuator, etc. are used for radar equipments and communication equipments. Usually, semiconductor elements such as a transistor, a field-effect transistor (FET, hereinafter), a diode, etc. are used for these microwave equipment components. A microwave device is employed in these semiconductor elements for supplying desired DC bias voltage and microwave signals.
Usually, the microwave device used for the microwave equipment components is loaded between the power source and the semiconductor elements, between the load and the semiconductor elements, or between the semiconductor elements themselves.
The microwave device having a structure in which a capacitor is loaded in series to a main line by which microwave signals are transmitted is used. This kind of microwave device has a function to block direct current and pass microwave, and it is generally known as a DC blocking capacitor (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: JP06-045849